El águila y la serpiente 2
by LitlBird
Summary: Dos personallidades, dos tipos de carácter completamente contradictorios, dos casas prácticamente opuestas, dos corazones que laten al mismo compás Segunda parte del fanfic "El águila y la serpiente"


Han pasado dos años. Dos años desde que Draco y yo nos dimos aquel beso en el Gran Comedor. Dos años sufriendo dudas, incertidumbres y recelos hasta reconocer que lo que nos unía era algo más que simple tolerancia. Dos años de besos robados tras las esquinas, tímidos al principio y más seguros a medida que nuestra relación avanzaba. Dos años de miradas cruzadas, de manos entrelazadas, de un romance a espaldas de todos, siempre escondidos, buscando cualquier excusa para vernos y querernos en nuestra pequeña habitación. Dos años en los que he sido verdaderamente feliz. Y ahora esa felicidad pende de un hilo. Todo ha cambiado en muy poco tiempo; ayer mismo estaba la maleta para volver a casa a pasar el verano, lo cual ahora no me parece tan indispensable. Y ahora, en menos de 24 horas he sido informada de la muerte de Dumbledore, he asistido a su funeral y he descubierto que su muerte no fue un simple accidente en la torre de Astronomía. Demasiados cambios y demasiado poco tiempo para acostumbrarse a ellos. Trato de inspirar hondo y vuelvo a pasear la vista por nuestro pequeño escondite, el único que parece no haber cambiado en estos dos años. La cama sigue contra la ventana, el armario sigue contra la pared y el espejo sigue detrás del lavabo. Y apoyado sobre él está Draco, dándome la espalda, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos por todo el peso que debe soportar. Odio verle así.

_- No tienes por qué hacerlo-_ vuelvo a susurrar dando un paso hacia él. Las lágrimas amenazan con escapar de mis ojos y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarlas.

_- ¡No tengo elección!-_ grita Draco golpeando el espejo_- Si hubiese sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore quizás el Señor Oscuro me hubiese permitido marchar pero ahora...- _nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un instante en el fragmentado cristal_- ahora no hay nada que hacer._

_- Sí que lo hay-_ me quedo a escasos centímetros de él sin atreverme a tocarle. Nunca le había visto así antes_- Podríamos hacerlo, podríamos huír, dejarlo todo atrás- _ni yo misma creo mis palabras pero es de las pocas soluciones razonables que se me ocurren. Y por supuesto, Draco no está de acuerdo. Alza la vista y me dedica una triste sonrisa en el espejo antes de volver a bajarla.

_- No podemos- _responde con pesar_- No importa dónde vayamos, Voldemort me encontrará- _un escalofrío me recorre al escuchar su nombre_- Y si me encuentra a mí te encontrará a ti._

_- Entonces luchemos-_ contesto con firmeza. Por primera vez desde que le encontré Draco se da la vuelta y me mira sin comprender_- Únete conmigo al Ejército de Dumbledore y acabemos con él de una vez por todas- _Draco desvía la mirada y niega varias veces con la cabeza_- Sé que no te llevas bien con Harry y que trabajar en equipo no es lo tuyo pero..._

_- No insistas, pajarito-_ me interrumpe subiendo la manga de su camisa y enseñándome la marca tenebrosa_- No tengo otra elección pero tú sí la tienes. Huye, rompe todo contacto que tengas con el mundo mágico y no mires atrás-_ toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira anhelante_- Sálvate._

_- No-_ respondo tajante soltando sus manos_- no puedes pedirme eso. No pienso alejarme de ti, me da igual lo que digas-_ Draco me mira a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y cariño en la cara.

_- Entonces no hay otra salida-_ bajo la vista y dejo que me atraiga hacia él. Permanecemos abrazados en silencio durante un rato, quizás un minuto, quizás una hora, me es imposible calcularlo.

_- Habrá una guerra-_ rompe el silencio Draco acariciandome los rizos castaños. Asiento sin dejar de abrazarle_- No sé cuándo ni dónde pero la habrá. Y hasta que suceda, tú y yo no debemos vernos- _alzo la vista sin soltarle y le miro sin comprender_- Tú eres la única persona que Voldemort puede usar contra mí. No quiero que te hagan daño, ¿lo entiendes?- _bajo la vista y me muerdo el labio inferior; una cosa es que lo entienda y otra que esté de acuerdo. Draco levanta mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos_- ¿Lo entiendes?- _asiento despacio notando cómo bajan las lágrimas por mis mejillas y vuelvo a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho antes de que las vea_- Ey, no va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?-_ vuelve a acariciar mis rizos intentando consolarme_- Una cosa más: si luchas en la batalla prométeme que no me buscarás. Iremos cada uno por nuestro lado hasta que acabe todo._

_- De acuerdo-_ respondo apartándome de él_- si tú me prometes lo mismo-_ Draco me mira dolido durante un momento antes de desviar la vista.

_- No puedo-_ responde atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él_- Pero puedo prometerte que ambos estaremos bien y que intentaré protegerte-_ me abraza con fuerza, como si temiese que de un momento a otro pueda desaparecer_- Volveremos a estar juntos-_ es ese "juntos" el que me preocupa. No es lo mismo estar juntos los dos vivos y a salvo que estar juntos, uno respirando y el otro no. Aún así me separo completamente de él y me limpio las lágrimas.

_- De modo que esto es un adiós-_ respiro hondo varias veces intentando que no me falle la voz sin conseguirlo.

_- No-_ Draco se inclina sobre mí y me besa, suave y dulce como la primera vez_- Sólo es un hasta pronto-_ vuelve a besarme, esta vez más anhelante, como si tuviese sed y mis labios fuesen una fuente de agua fresca. Poco a poco le voy devolviendo el beso, no dulcemente sino con la misma pasión que él me da. Si es verdad que nos separaremos por tiempo indefinido ahora cada minuto cuenta. Deslizo mi mano por su cuello y dejo que mis dedos se enreden en su pelo mientras él repasa con las suyas la forma de mis caderas. Me alza en brazos sin dejar de besarme y me tumba sobre la cama al tiempo que voy desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. Nos quedamos quietos un momento, mirándonos el uno al otro sin atrevernos casi a respirar.

_- Te amo-_ susurro acariciándole la mejilla.

_- Y yo a ti-_ responde inclinándose sobre mí para besarme de nuevo.


End file.
